


Happiness can start in the dark

by HaveFaithInMe



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFaithInMe/pseuds/HaveFaithInMe
Summary: Tasked with bringing the prisoners their food, changed the lives of two teens forever. A short story about how Luna and Draco could have gone from enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905832
Kudos: 28





	Happiness can start in the dark

Title: Happiness can start in the dark  
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020  
Ratings: G  
Warnings: None  
Fandom(s): Harry Potter  
Category: Enemies to lovers  
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy  
Characters: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Tasked with bringing the prisoners their food, changed the lives of two teens forever. A short story about how Luna and Draco could have gone from enemies to lovers.  
Word Count: 3707

The first time Draco Malfoy was actually within 5 feet of Luna Lovegood, she was behind bars in the dungeons of his family manor. 

Draco was tasked with bringing the prisoners their meals, more like he was being punished and this was one of the duties to appease his masters. 

Draco had walked up to the cells and opened the small door to slip the food through.

When he was in front of Luna’s, she was standing right there watching him. Draco was not expecting that and nearly jumped. He told her to step back and he would send in her food.

She backed up and waited. After the food was slipped in and the door closed again, she walked up to the bars and thanked him. Draco upset not only with this task, but with his current circumstances in life decided to take it out on her. 

Draco spewed hurtful things at Luna, about her parentage, her friends, her house at Hogwarts, everything, and anything he could think of. 

Luna stood there and took all the abuse. When Draco finally ran out of steam and was heaving with the force of his upset, she looked right at him and said, “You seem to need a friend, I am a very good one. I could be yours.” 

Draco looked incredulous and just walked away.

That night lying in bed after finishing the rest of his tasks and sitting through a painful dinner with his parents and fellow Deatheaters, Draco thought back to Luna. 

Draco could not figure out if she was serious or not in her desire to be his friend. Did he want her to be his friend? Was she trying to get him to befriend her so that he could release her? Was she playing a cruel trick and offering friendship just to take it back, or use what she found out against him? The more Draco thought about Luna and her offer, the more confused he became. 

It took sleep a long time to come to Draco that night. 

Early the next morning, Draco was no closer to a decision. He did have work to keep him occupied though. Through his tasks and looking over schoolwork, his mind wondered to Luna. Should he talk to her? Should he ignore her? Could he really be friends not only with a prisoner, but a friend of Harry Potter? Would being friends benefit himself or her? Draco’s thoughts kept going around and around. Soon it was time to bring food down to the prisoners and Draco was no closer to a decision. He decided that he was going to ignore Luna for now, just like he did the other prisoners. 

Draco delivered all food like usual and did not have any problems. When coming up to Luna’s cell he was not sure what he wanted to happen. 

Luna was once again waiting by the door and had the far away look in her eyes that he had always associated and heard about regarding Looney Lovegood. Luna seemed to snap back to attention and turned more towards the cell door. She backed up and waiting for Draco to deliver the food. Once the small door at the bottom was closed, she moved forward again and told Draco that it was ok if he did not know if he wanted to be her friend yet and that he should be careful in the green hallway tomorrow. 

Draco just stared for a minute and then went about completing his duties. He did his best to put the strange girl in the back of his mind.

Once again that night in bed with nothing to distract him, Draco wondered to Luna. He thought about his friends or were they mere acquaintances? He thoughts about Luna’s friends. He thought about the Dark Lord and his followers. His mind would not be quiet, and it once again took a long time to fall asleep.

Early the next morning Draco was making his way to the dining room for breakfast when he turned down a hallway that was decorated in green wallpaper. The second he stepped into that hallway a shiver ran down his spine. He turned back around and hit behind an ugly statue. Seconds later he heard his aunt’s voice and cackle. He was happy that he was not in her presence and soon she was out of range and he could move from his hiding spot and hurry to the dining room. 

While eating his breakfast, Draco realized that Luna had warned him about his aunt. How had she known? Did she have Sight? Is that why she gets the far away look in her eyes? What else did she Know?

Draco was excited about his task in feeding the prisoners today. He wanted to ask Luna what she Knew. He had some many questions. Is that why she wanted to be his friend? Did she Know the outcome of the war? Can her Sight be useful? Once again Draco was filled with questions about Luna.

Once it was time to start his task, he tried his best to appear as unaffected as always. He had to make sure his actions and emotions were the same as always unless he wanted them used against him. 

Luna was the last prisoner to be fed as per usual and this time she was not waiting for him. She was all the way in the corner of the cell with just a little light showing her pale hair.  
Draco opened the door, slid in the food, and shut the door. He waited for Luna to move, to say something, anything really. Luna just sat where she was curled up and looking down. Draco wondered if she was having a vision or if she was sleeping or maybe she was just ignoring him. Draco was upset about the last thought; she was the one who made him start questioning everything and now she wanted to ignore him.

Draco placed the Muffliato Charm around him so that he could speak to Luna a little more freely. He called out to her. Luna did not react. Draco tried again, this time saying he wanted to speak about her offer of friendship. At that, Luna did move. She slowly picked up her head, looked directly at Draco and said, “I wanted to be your friend because I thought you could use one. Now though, I know you are like all the others who want to use me and my so-called gifts. I will not allow that to happen. I think it’s best you just ignore me like you do everyone else trapped here.”

Draco was not sure how to feel at that moment. Yes, he had wanted to know about her Sight, but did he want to use it? Then he realized that, yes, he did want to. He had wanted to ask her questions about what she could Know to see if he could help himself and his parents. 

Draco could not believe that one girl could bring so many thoughts and feelings into him. He started to walk away, but first he thanked Luna for helping him avoid his Aunt. Luna nodded and Draco ended the charm and walked away.

Draco went about his day as he normally did, but for the third day in a row all his thoughts were centered on Luna. Why was he feeling hurt that she did not want to be his friend anymore? How were the other people in her life not always asking about what she Sees? Did her friends not know? Did that make him a bad person to want to know? Well, he already knew he was not a good person, but did this make him a worse person then he thought? How are people friends without wanting something from them? All Draco’s friends wanted something from him, whether it be money, power, or prestige from knowing and being associated with a Malfoy. 

Draco thought to Potter and his ragtag group. Did they get something from each other? Potter obviously had money, power, and prestige, but he did not seem to wield them like weapons. What could the people around Potter offer to Potter himself? Draco started to question friendship itself. Maybe he had the wrong idea? He thought to interactions with Deatheaters and then what he saw around school from all the houses. Draco had more questions but realized he did not have anyone to ask. While he could write to his friends, floo them or even visit some of them, he did not think any of them would know the answers to these questions. Did that make the people he called friends not actually be friends then? 

Draco realized that his thoughts were spiraling, and he needed to finish out the day before he could retire to his room to work on these thoughts some more.

While Draco was lying in bed, he realized that he needed to speak with Luna, she seemed to know about how friendship worked. Hopefully, she would speak to him about this. 

Draco decided he could not wait and grabbed a cloak to cover his pajamas. Draco cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself before leaving his room for the dungeons. 

Once in front of Luna’s cell she was staring right at Draco waiting for him. Draco cast Muffliato and started talking, “I do not understand friendship. Doesn’t everyone want something from each other? Aren’t we all using one other? What is the point?”

Luna seemed to get a sadder look on her face the more Draco spoke. “Friends only want the best for each other. We listen, we talk, we share, we help. All we want is be ourselves and for them to be their selves. We want to laugh, cry, scream, celebrate and love with them. Being friends can be hard but in the end it is worth it.”

Draco asked her some more questions and she readily answered them. They had a good conversation that moved from friendship to school classes, to food of all things.  
Soon hours had passed, and Luna was sleepily blinking and trying hard not to yawn. Draco realized the hour and needed to leave before others in the Manor were walk and roaming. Draco bid her goodnight and let her know they could speak again later if she wished. She agreed and walked to her bedding to sleep. 

Draco quickly ended Muffliato and carefully returned to his room.

The next day, while tired Draco seemed to also have more energy. He knew it had to do with Luna, he just was not sure how. Was that what friendship did? Did it make you feel more energized, or did it just make you feel? Either way Draco was looking forward to speaking with Luna again.

Draco and Luna continued to meet during the night for a couple weeks and by then Draco decided that the people in his life were not friends, mere acquaintances and some were people down right using him. 

Luna did warn Draco often about certain areas to avoid, certain times to be places and other random tidbits that were always true. 

Draco wanted to ask again about her Sight but was not sure how to go about it. Last time he had wanted to use it, but now as her friend he wanted to understand. 

That night when Draco arrived Luna was in her customary spot for their talks but had a more somber look. Once Muffliato was cast Luna spoke before Draco could. “Sight or Knowing is not what people think. There are millions of possibilities out there. I tell you to avoid the Rose Garden at noon, but at 11:45 you decided to turn left instead of right to take a long way around to the Dining Hall instead of passing through the Rose Garden. At 11:50 the person you are avoiding also decided to take a different route. Therefore, where I told you to avoid and at that time no longer matters because you will both still meet.” 

Luna stopped, took a deep breath and continued, “I do Know certain events that will happen, maybe because Fate or Destiny wills it, those no one can really change. I might be able to help or influence someone to choose a path with the greatest outcome, but I would never want to take away anyone’s free will.” 

Draco thought about what he had just learned and let Luna know he needed a moment to process. He thought about what he heard, and he decided he needed to know one especially important thing. “Will my parents and I come out of this war ok?” 

Luna seemed to struggle with what to say. “Your parents while seeming cold, love you tremendously. Your parents will need to choose you at a very pivotal point. Once they do, you three will be safe at the end of the war.”

Draco realized that Luna seemed to be waiting for him to ask more questions, maybe more about her Knowing. Luna did not look like she wanted to talk about this, but as his friend she would try to. He decided that being a friend meant listening and talking about many things, even some you did not particularly like. He knew he needed to change the subject as her friend and bring up something that she likes to talk about. He decided to ask her about Ravenclaw. 

“The Slytherin common room is guarded with a password that changes monthly. You say the password to what looks like a blank wall and an ornate door materializes. How do you access Ravenclaw’s common room?”

Luna smiled and let Draco know that each time you wanted to access the common room you needed to answer a riddle. They start out easy and become harder and harder the older you are. 

“The first riddle that was ever asked to me was, What gets wetter the more it dries?” Draco thought for a second and replied, “A towel”. “Yes, I answered quickly and was admitted to the room. The riddles were always fun and while some took longer to answer, I was never locked out.” Draco and Luna happily hared stories about their common rooms. Soon it was time for Draco to leave. 

“I am glad that you decided to be my friend Draco.” “I, huh, I am glad that to try being friends with you too.”

The new friends continued meeting and talking for weeks. Soon meeting was the only thing that both teens wanted to do. Their friendship was the only thing keeping them sane. Draco started to bring Luna things to read during the day to keep her occupied. They both knew to keep the items hidden and were careful to not be caught taking or having the books. Draco also spelled Luna’s cell to be slightly warmer and snuck more food to her. 

Weeks turned into months and Draco was not sure when it happened, but he started to think about Luna more and more. His thoughts did not always go to friendship though. He started thinking of ways to get Luna out of his manor. He wanted her to be with him, but also free. Draco was torn. How could he keep Luna as a friend or maybe more? How could he get her free? While the dungeons were not the nicest place, so far here she was safe. If she were out in the world, how could he watch over her? Would she still want to be friends when she could be around her other friends? Would her other friends even let her talk to him? Draco’s thoughts were circling, and he could not stop them. He needed Luna safe and happy. Ah, she was relatively safe and happy, but she could be safer and happier. 

That night when Draco arrived, Luna waited for the Muffliato and started to talk, “Some of my friends will be here in two days. You have a choice to make Draco. If you help them, I will be freed. If you do not, many people will be killed. There are many ways for you to help them. It is on you if you want to help them and how you do it. I will be happy to be free from here, but I will miss you.” 

Draco knew he would help her friends and get Luna free. He would do whatever he could so that she could be happy. Hopefully once the war was over, they could continue their friendship. Maybe she could even introduce him to her friends. 

Draco let her know that he would help them. “I will do my best to get you and your friends out of here safely. I hope to see you once the war is over. Don’t forget about me.” Luna let him know there was no way she could forget about him.

Two days later the Golden Trio were brought to the manor. He knew instantly that he had to get them to the dungeons so that they could get Luna free. He let his Aunt and other Deatheaters know that they were classmates, but not Potter, Granger and Weasley. They were from Hufflepuff and weren’t friends with Potter. He offered to take them to the dungeons. He quickly gathered them up and started moving. 

Once in the dungeons, he told Potter he needed to take Luna. Draco let Harry know that his wand was tied to the wards and he would be able to leave if it was in his possession. Draco told Harry to fight him for his wand. Harry was not sure what was happening, but he trusted his friends and Luna seemed to agree with Draco. Harry punched Draco and grabbed his wand. Once the wand was in his hand, he was able to grab his friends and Apparate through the wards. 

Draco threw himself onto the floor to give him some more injuries. He decided to just lay on the floor for a while to give Luna and her friends more time. Draco slowly got up and walked up the stairs from the Dungeons when he was close to the top he started to call out, “Help! They are getting away!” Soon there were Deatheaters swarming the dungeons. Draco let his Father know that they did not have any spells on them to restrain them and that they worked together to overpower him, knock him out and take his wand.  
Draco was sure his Father did not fully believe him, but he would not say anything in front of the others. 

Later that night, Draco was trying to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door. He called out asking who it was. His father replied and Draco let him enter. They sat on the couch facing the fireplace. Lucius turned to Draco and said, “I hope you know what you are doing, you need to be extra careful. I ask that you stay out of the way of other Deatheaters. I need you and your Mother safe.” Draco was shocked that his father was being so open. He decided to take a gamble. “There will be an obvious point in the war where you need to choose Mother and me. If you do, we will all come out of this safe.” Lucius looked over at his son and nodded. No more words were needed.

Lucius soon left and Draco returned to his bed. He hoped Luna was safe and happy. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

The next week Draco stuck to his room and had a house-elf deliver all meals to him. 

Right before supper one night the manor was suddenly alight with activity. The Dark Lord was gathering all his Deathater for a final battle. Everyone made their way to Hogwarts. Draco hoped that Luna was somewhere safe, but he had a feeling she was already at Hogwarts. 

Everything seemed to happen to quickly and slowly at the same time. Draco was almost killed while looking for Luna. He was separated from his parents and could not see anyone he knew. He tried to stay out of the way and help any students who were being attacked by Deatheaters. Draco had chosen to side with Luna. He knew she would have been helping the students, so that is what he did. He just did it from the sidelines.

The last showdown between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter happened. As surprising as it seemed, Harry once again beat the Dark Lord. Harry was the victor and the Dark Lord faded to dust. 

Quickly after that all those loyal to the Dark Lord with his mark were knocked out. It was easy then to tell the true Deatheaters from those who had been marked against their will.  
Draco easily spotted his parents and joined them. They all hugged and sat together, happy to be in each other’s presence and without the Dark Lord hanging over them.  
There was a commotion by the entry of the Great Hall. Everyone started clapping for Harry and his friends. They all looked embarrassed and a little pleased. Luna was with the group looking around. Once she spotted Draco, she quickly walked over to him.

She looked at his parents and said, “I Knew you would make the right choice.” Draco’s parents were surprised and trying their best to hide it. 

She turned to Draco, “I am happy you are ok.” Draco just smiled at her and reached out a hand. She met his hand halfway and grabbed on. Draco used the joined hands to pull Luna into his arms. “I am so happy that you are safe.” They hugged for long minutes and slowly drew back. 

They were both just holding hands, looking at each other and smiling. One or maybe both moved forward and were soon kissing. It felt right, this is where they were destined to end up. 

They knew they would have hard times and happy times, but through it all, they would have each other. Luna Knew they were going to be happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
